Cuento de los tres hermanos
by James Scamander
Summary: El cuento de los tres hermanos.


**El cuento de los tres hermanos**

* * *

_Todo esto pertenece a JotaKá Rowlling, los personajes y el cuento en si, yo solo lo he subido por si alguien no lo ha leido que lo pueda leer. Esto no es ni una parodia, ni una alteración, no es ni un fic. Es simplemente que lo subo aquí, si a alguien le molesta o si hay algún problema lo retiro. Lo último que quiero es crear conflictos._

* * *

Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por una sinuaria y solitaria carretera.

Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendidos las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que la figura encapuchada era la muerte, la cual les habló. Estaba enojada porque le hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el río. Pero la Muerte era astuta. Fingio felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañarla.

El hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidio la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte!.

Así la Muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del río, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano.

Entonces el segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidio que quería humillar a la Muerte todavía más, y pidio el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así la muerte recogio una piedra de la orilla del río y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos.

la Muerte preguntó al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en la Muerte. Así que pidio algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, se arrancó un pedazo de su túnica y se la dio al mago, convirtiéndose asi en una Capa de invisivilidad.

La Muerte se apartó y permitio a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de la Muerte.

En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacía su propio destino.

El primer hermano viajó durante una semana más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la Varita del Sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzó hacia la posada, donde alardeó en vos alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebatado a la Muerte, y de cómo ésta lo hacia invencible.

Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor.

Y así la Muerte tomó al primer hermano para si.

Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí sacó la piedra que tenia el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteó tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y su deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, aparecio ante el.

Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de él por un velo. Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella.

Así fue como la Muerte tomó al segundo hermano para si.

Pero la Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. No fue hasta que este, ya anciano se quito la capa, se la pasó a su hijo y saludó a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga y juntos se alejaron de la vida.


End file.
